Concurso: La historia de la vida
500px ¡Bienvenido a este magnífico concurso! ¿De qué va? Pues fácil: Escribir, ganar, y ser premiado. ¡Es muy fácil! ¡Anímate! ¿En dónde me puedo inscribir? ¡Pues aquí!: Inscripción 1 Nombre: C-ta Firma: Inscripción 2 Nombre: Yellow Firma: La Psicópata. Inscripción 3 Nombre: Afri Firma: Hola, no tengo inspiración para presentarme :3, Aqui me puedes decir cosas importantes o simplemente decirme que soy una mierda :D Mi empresa mierdosa, algún día la actualizaré...algún día... Archivo:Tumblr_nja3l6h79h1rv8gh9o1_500.gif Kawaii :D 08:13 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Inscripción 4 Nombre: Clara Firma: ...Gamba. (??? Inscripción 5 Nombre: Mere Firma: -- El Pancham mas Panchamoso soy sho si quieres dejarme un mensaje haslo. 22:42 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Inscripción 6 Nombre: Zoru Firma: ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 14:53 17 jul 2015 (UTC) ¿Nadie más se pregunta por qué se saltaron el seis? Supongo que no Inscripción 7 Nombre: Rena Firma: ~La guerrera ardiente~ ¡Invoca a mi fénix! 50px 09:54 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Inscripción 8 Nombre: Alyss Firma: Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 16:12 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Inscripción 9 Nombre: Nora Firma: I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 15:33 23 jul 2015 (UTC) ---- /¡YA NO MÁS INSCRIPCIONES! ¡TIEMPO CERRADO!/ ¿Quién va a ser el que juzgue mis historias? Va a ser el servidor, osease, Serch. ¿Cómo vas a juzgar? Juzgaré varios apartados: *'Desarrollo (35%):' El desarrollo de la historia, el transcurso desde el nudo hasta el desenlace y lo atractiva que sea. *'Originalidad (20%): '''Lo original que me parezca la historia *'Personalidad (15%):' Lo original/atractiva que me parezca la personalidad de los personajes (principalmente el protagonista) *'Vocabulario (15%):' Nunca está de más tener un vocabulario extenso; sin tampoco llegar a ser demasiado prolijo. *'Ortografía (-0,2 puntos por cada fallo):' ¿Fallos ortográficos? '''NO', gracias. *'Armonía (10%):' Si el fondo concuerda bien con la historia, si el color está bien... Lo bien que pegue el conjunto de todo *'Estructura (3%):' Si hay fallos visuales en cuanto a la fuente y las secciones. *'Elementos externos (2%):' Si hay detalles como tipografías, imágenes, elementos en''' negrita''' y cursiva... *'Bonus:' Se sumará 0,5 puntos a aquel usuario que no cometa ninguna falta de ortografía en su historia, y se le sumarán 0,5 puntos más a aquella historia que cumpla un requisito opcional, diferente en cada prueba. En general, valoraré tanto la historia, como la combinación con el fondo, los códigos y la página en sí. Obviamente, la historia contará más puntos que los códigos, pues esto es un concurso de historias y no de códigos. ¿Habrá eliminados? Por supuesto, al final de la Etapa 1 y de la Etapa 2, se eliminará al usuario que tenga menos puntos, en caso de que haya un empate, esos usuarios escribirán una historia más y yo juzgaré como si fuese una prueba normal. El que tenga menos puntos, será eliminado. Si algún usuario no ha entregado ninguna prueba en alguna etapa, será eliminado en dicha etapa. Si varios usuarios no ha entregado ninguna prueba en alguna etapa, ambos usuarios serán eliminados en dicha etapa. En la Etapa 3 no se elimina a nadie, a no ser que algún usuario no entregue ninguna prueba en dicha etapa. ¿Cómo se puntuará? El que quede primero en la prueba conseguirá 12 puntos. El que quede segundo en la prueba conseguirá 10 puntos El que quede tercero en la prueba conseguirá 8 puntos. Los que queden cuartos y quitos en la prueba conseguirán 7 puntos. Los que queden sextos y séptimos en la prueba conseguirán 6 puntos. Los que queden octavos y novenos en la prueba conseguirán 5 puntos. Si algunos usuarios empatan y ambos quedan en primer lugar, ambos conseguirán 12 puntos. Esto se aplica en todas las posiciones. Si algún usuario no entrega su trabajo en alguna prueba, conseguirá 1 punto. ¿Cuáles son las pruebas? El concurso consistirá en tres etapas, y en cada etapa habrá tres pruebas. En total, solamente nueve pruebas. ¡Fácil! Etapa 1 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 1/Prueba 1 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 1/Prueba 2 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 1/Prueba 3 Etapa 2 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 2/Prueba 1 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 2/Prueba 2 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 2/Prueba 3 Etapa 3 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 3/Prueba 1 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 3/Prueba 2 * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 3/Prueba 3 ---- * Concurso: La historia de la vida/Entrega de premios ¡¡Eso es todo!! ¡Espero veros concursando! Categoría:Concurso